


The Witch's Son

by Max Capacity Trash (MaxCapacityTrash)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, ratings will probably go up, witch!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxCapacityTrash/pseuds/Max%20Capacity%20Trash
Summary: Today. Today was the day, the day that Iwaizumi Hajime was going to fight the witch of Kitagawa Daiichi! He didn’t know much about her except the stories older boys had told him. They said she was a haggard beast of a woman, with a large hump on her back, a hog’s snout for a nose, and nails like talons she used to kill all that opposed her! Others said that she talked to animals, like foxes, snakes, crows, owls, and cats. She was by all accounts pure evil, and that is why Iwaizumi had to stop her and save his village. He knew he was the best for the job; he was the bravest, not to mention the fastest and strongest out of all the boys. Even though he was young Hajime knew his destiny, he must stop the witch! He knew It could be the last this he ever does, but he was prepared to face his fate.It's quite a few different Witchcraft mythology plus my own.The Witch!au that people probably wanted but not from me, i hope you enjoy anyway! ;P





	1. Chapter 1

Today. Today was the day, the day that Iwaizumi Hajime was going to fight the witch of Kitagawa Daiichi! He didn’t know much about her except the stories older boys had told him. They said she was a haggard beast of a woman, with a large hump on her back, a hog’s snout for a nose, and nails like talons she used to kill all that opposed her! Others said that she talked to animals, like foxes, snakes, crows, owls, and cats. She was by all accounts pure evil, and that is why Iwaizumi had to stop her and save his village. He knew he was the best for the job; he was the bravest, not to mention the fastest and strongest out of all the boys. Even though he was young Hajime knew his destiny, he must stop the witch! He knew It could be the last this he ever does, but he was prepared to face his fate.

First stop was to his home and tell his mother goodbye…just in case. He found her in their small kitchen, forming rice into balls for their dinner, “Welcome home Hajime sweetie.” She said, hearing his less than subtle foot falls; pulling her long, straight, black hair out of her face she glanced over at her five-year-old son. “Did you have fun today?”

The boy gave her a curt nod, before wrapping his arms around her legs in a tight hug. “I love you mom,” he said fighting to stay strong not allowing too much emotion.

“I love you too…” she said confused at the sudden confession, “Are you alright?” She bent over and felt his forehead, chuckling at his unusual behavior, “You’re not sick or anything? You are unusually affectionate today.”

Hajime didn’t answer, just squeezed her legs tighter. “Good bye,” he mumbled into her skirt, fighting off the tears threatening to pour from his dark grey eyes. Then without warning he bolted, ran right out of the house not looking back, ignoring his mother’s panicked calls.

He sprinted as fast has his short legs could carry him, kicking up dirt and dust leaving a dismal cloud in his wake; he kept sprinting all the way to the witch’s house. It would have surprised him how closed the witch lived, if he had not been so focused on his self-appointed task. Almost tripping up the old wooden steps of the houses porch ran right up to the sliding door heart pounding in his chest. He couldn’t think, the moment of truth was here just on the other side of the door. All he had to do was knock.

He slamed his fist on the door, “Come out!” he froze, fear beginning to creeping in. “C-come out and f-f-fight me w-witc-” and like a candle being extinguished, all the bravado he had built up blew out when the door opened and out stepped a woman. Not a beast of woman, with a pig snout and a hump but a beautiful one. She was tall, lean; with soft skin and long loose curled chestnut colored hair. Her eyes were big and warm brown, and they seemed to sparkle as she smiled down at him.  “Can I help you small one?”

Hajime gulped and said nothing as he stared wide eyed at her, this wasn’t right. She was supposed to be scary and mean! They older kids told him how awful and wicked she was…this…this wasn’t right!

The woman, now very confused at the uninvited guest, knelt before him and reached out taking the boys hand in her own, “Where is your family?” She asked not breaking eye contact, the warm brown burning into Iwaizumi’s soul, “Are you los-”

“Hajime!” The woman was cut off by a frantic shout that emanated behind them.

Both heads shot towards the noise.  They turned to see Haijme’s mother looking at them frazzled and her brows were knitted together with worried. “What were you thinking running off like that?!” her breathing was labored, “I am sorry for the intrusion! I am sorry about my son. I am so so sorry!” She was speaking rapidly as she bowed in apology toward the woman next to her son. “I don’t know what has gotten into him. He is not normally like this.”

“It’s quite alright,” the witch said a light smile playing on her lips.

His mother gave a swift nod, as she reached out for her son, “Time…to go honey.”

Her words snapped him out of his trance, pushing the strange woman’s hand away, “No! I have to fight the witch!” His voice cracked with the intensity of his words, causing his face to flush, “You _are_ a witch…aren’t you?” the red in his cheeks darkening, sweat now starting to drip down his back, her brown irises searing themselves into his brain. Hajime couldn’t understand what was going on, his consciousness had failed him yet again. 

His mother’s face fell in horror, but the accused just let out a laugh that sounded like the ringing of wind chimes. “What is your name, little one?” she asked softly.

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” He choked out while giving her a curt bow.

“Iwaizumi Hajime? That is quite a strong name,” she smiled and took his hand giving it a small peck, “Iwa-chan, can I tell you a secret?”

He shook his head yes as he stood there with baited breath, nervous as to what she was about to reveal to him.

She reached up her free hand and pet his messy hair, “You are right, I am a witch,” she paused as Hajime flinched under her touch, “But you mustn’t worry about me. I am a protector. I guard those with kind and gentle hearts from things that wish to do them harm.” She moved her hand down taping faintly on the boys nose before she cupped the boy’s cheek and stared at him. The gaze was so intense it practically burned, but he did not dare look away. He was transfixed, whether it was by her beauty, words or a spell he did not know, nor did he truly seem to care.

“Yes,” she spoke again, “You are quite safe from me. You have a kind and brave heart Iwa-chan. Never forget that.” The woman stood up and now addressed Hajime’s mother, “You have done a fine job with your son.” She ruffled the child’s hair, “I actually have a son as well, he is close to little lwa-chan’s age. He hasn’t really had many friend to enjoy, and if you have no objectives I think it would be nice for them to spend time with one another.”

Hajime’s mother didn’t know what to say, this was way too much information at once. So she didn’t say anything, mouth slightly agape at the scene in front of her.

“Only if you approve, of course.” The witch added, a playful smirk flashed across her face.

“Um…yes I suppose that would…ah be fine…”

The smirk broke into a bright smile, “Wonderful!” she exclaimed, “And of course if you should ever wish for some company as well, my door is always open!”

Iwaizumi grinned awkwardly, “Oh I could never impose,” she answered moving to collect her son.

The tall woman shook her head, “Nonsense, please don’t worry about it, I would rather like some companionship, it has been a while since I’ve had a real conversation with a human adult!”

“O…oh okay, I guess it wouldn’t hurt. Thank you.”

The witch grasped her hand and gave it a quick kiss, same as she had done with Hajime, “Oikawa Mao, if you ever need anything just call out my name and I will be there.”

“Iwaizumi Ayume,” Hajime’s mother answered taken aback by the overtly affectionate behavior and all around queerness of this Oikawa woman, so she just slowly pulled away and addressed her son, “Hajime, I think it is time for us to go home. Oikawa,” she said turning back to the odd woman, “Thank you for the invitation, and we shall see you…”

“Tomorrow!” Oikawa practically shouted as she beamed, the smile enhancing her beauty tenfold, “Yes, please come over tomorrow!”

The older Iwaizumi agreed uneasily, and taking her son’s hand they left.

______

Tomorrow came fast, which made Hajime both excited and nervous. The boy could hardly contain himself as he and his mother walked along the dirt road towards the witches dwelling. Bouncing slightly as he walked, his mind raced with endless scenarios about Oikawa’s son, what he looks, acts, and sounds like. His mind was a blaze. He came up with endless conversations he could have, games they could play, and adventures they could have!

Iwaizumi Ayume laughed, happy to see her son so animated.

The journey was short, and before they knew it, they had arrived.  Looking up at the house it wasn’t quite what they had remembered for the day previous, moss and vines creeped up the side and on the roof. It almost looked ethereal the way the sunlight highlighted the odd angles. As they approach the front of the house the door flew open and out stepped Oikawa Mao, “Welcome! Welcome!” she said enthusiastically, waving her arms in front of her face. “Please come in!” She stepped to the side with a big sweeping gesture.

The Iwaizumi’s were a little hesitant but they entered, “Pardon the intrusion,” they spoke in unison. As they quietly slipped their shoes off, Mao came around them and spun around flamboyantly.

Her smile was infectious and blinding, “Welcome to my home!” She ushered them further in, the Iwaizumi’s were stunned at their surroundings it was fairly large, larger then it looked from the outside, but there was so may random Knick knacks, plants, scrolls and books piled everywhere it cramped the place up shrinking it down to the expected size. “I…am sorry about the mess,” she said noticing the pair’s weird glances around the room, “it has been a long while since have had guest, instead of customers…and…my house got away from me. I promise its clean though, it’s just not tidy!” she chuckled embarrassed.

“No, no,” Ayume said in awe and mild uneasiness, “It’s… fascinating.”

Oikawa opened her mouth but said nothing, a dusting of pink spread across her smooth cheeks, grin growing ever so slightly.

“Where is he!?” Hajime asked finally, failing to contain his excitement. He was alight with energy, rolling on the balls of this feet looking around trying to find the boy. The pent-up excitement was like an itch he couldn’t scratch and if he had to wait any longer he would have sworn he would burst like a firework.

Mao laughed, “Oh yes, he’s probably hiding,” she turned and made her way to the far room, rapping her long fingers on the door, “Tooru! Tooru come out here please!” At her words a small child with curly brown hair opened the door and slouched into view, staring down at his feet. “Say hello,” she glided over the boy placing her hand around his own, pulling him towards their guests.

Hajime moved forward so he was standing in front of the small child, chest puffed out in anticipation. That was when the brunette looked up, his warm brown eyes met Iwaizumi’s grey ones. Hajime was surprised not only were his eyes the same as his mother’s, but his whole faced looked just like hers rght down to the small pointed nose, and that unexpectedly made him all the happier. Iwaizumi began to smile, but that vanished as Tooru’s face scrunched into disappointment and befuddlement. “Mother, I though you said he was handsome.”

“Tooru!” Mao shouted appalled, except she was seconds too late as Iwaizumi’s fist had already come in contact with Oikawa’s face.

“Hajime!” it was the other mother’s turn to yell, as she grasped at her son, ashamed at his behavior.

The witch’s son’s eyes shimmered with tears, his face supporting a grimace, “That hurt! Why did you hit me?!” he pouted, as he looked at his new acquaintance in anger and disbelief.

“Because you said I was ugly!” Hajime shot back, temper flared.

“Well you are…” Tooru grumbled unapologetic.

Iwaizumi Hajime lunged, tackling the smaller boy to the ground. Rolling around until they were stopped by their respective parent. Each fought against their bonds until, “ENOUGH!” Tooru’s mom said sharply with power that caused everyone in the room to flinch. “No more fighting! Apologize and move on. This _will_ be the end of it!”

“Sorry,” they mumbled at each other, both refusing to make eyes contact.

Appeased the older Oikawa smiled, “Good, now you two run along and have fun. I am going to make tea for Iwaizumi.” She gently looped arms with the other woman and led her towards the kitchen. “Stay out of trouble.”

   The boys stood together awkwardly, neither saying a word. Hajime whom was still irritated with Tooru opted to look around the room at all the odd trinkets that were littered everywhere. He observed uninterrupted, until a silky, black crow caught his eye. It was beautiful, perched on a small pedestal, unblinking, unmoving it just stood erected there proud and majestic. He reached to touch it.

“NO TOUCHING!” the young Oikawa yelled slapping his arm, as he did this the crow turn his head and squawking at them. “Sorry Ukai, he’s stupid!” he ignored the glare Iwaizumi was sending his way, “It’s okay,” he reached out and stroked the bird, “Mom says he harmless, so I guess we have to believe her.”

Iwaizumi watched the interaction uncertain of what to do, but was saved when Oikawa turn and addressed, “Now what?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well what do we do?”

Hajime shrugged his shoulders, “Normal stuff…I guess.”

The kid still didn’t seem to understand, “like what?” he shifted anxiously, “I’ve never done this before.”

“Oh…Um well we can play games or explore…I don’t know normal things.” The boy said picking up on how Oikawa was upset at his inexperience. “What would you like to try to do?”

A little playful glint shone on the young Oikawa’s eye as he said, “I think we should explore!”

_____

Meanwhile the boy’s mothers were sitting across one another sipping their tea, “Do you really think it is okay to leave the boys alone?” Iwaizumi’s mother asked concerned. She couldn’t help but think about all the contraptions around the odd house that her son could get into.

Mao glanced up from her cup, “They should be fine, Tooru is fairly mature for his age! Besides anything really dangerous is locked, the only thing they could get into is my garden and Tooru knows he’s not allowed in there without me! Plus Ukai will watch them.” She said confidently.

“Ukai? Who is that?”

Mao laughed, “He’s my familiar. He’ll protect the boys.”

Iwaizumi Ayume was not totally convinced, she rocked a little on her knees, “Hajime has a certain knack for getting into trouble, he can be a bit impulsive. He likes to prove he is brave, as you saw yesterday.” She paused, looking down at the transparent liquid she sighed, “I’m just worried.”

Oikawa waved her off, “They are both smart boys they won’t do anything too reckless.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am!”

_____

“This is it!” Tooru says excitedly as they approach an ornate gate, it was decorated with carvings of different animals, foxes, wolves, bears, owls, and cats all surrounded in iron ivy. At the very top though were two crows, beaks meeting in the middle. “Come on!” The boy pushed the game opened and led Iwaizumi through the maze of plants.

It was like they traveled to another world, flora of all different size, shape, and color were everywhere much like the main house it was cluttered with a small walking path…a trend that seemed to fit the elder Oikawa to a tee. “This is amazing,” Iwaizumi whispered mouth ajar.

“I know,” Oikawa stated proudly flicking wayward hair from his face, whilst barely containing himself, “and one day this will all me mine! Ha!” He placed his hands on his hips as he leads Iwaizumi further into the mess of plants. “Oh! And remember don’t touch anything most of the plants don’t like it. Some might even bite!”

The dark-haired boy nodded, staring at everything he could doing his best to resist the urge to run his fingers along the silky looking leaves and petals. He found that he really liked the Tsubaki camellia, as Tooru called it, for its small size and pink-orange color. He also entranced by the large Venus fly traps how their big mouths closed over the slightest brush of their hairs. He slowed down his pace closing his eyes, taking in everything silently wishing that he could stay here forever.

_“Hajime.”_

A low murmur brought him out of his reverie, head shooting up looking around.

 “ _Hajme…”_ it spoke again. _“come here.”_

His heart rate began to speed up, “Oikawa?” he asked cautiously, searching for his new acquaintance but he was nowhere to be seen.  

“ _Come here Hajime, come…”_

Now he was officially scared, he had no idea where the voice was coming from. His hands were trembling, and tears were starting to sting his eyes. “Oikawa?” he called out more desperately, this wasn’t fun anymore.

“ _Don’t be scared, my brave little soldier,”_ it was louder this time, louder…and more familiar. Familiar in a way he could barely remember, “ _come here my little Hajime,”_

This time he edged toward the voice, his feet moving of their own accord. His name was repeated over and over like a chant.

Iwaizumi kept walking until he ended up in front of a giant white flower. ‘Beautiful’ he would have thought if his head wasn’t so clouded it was like mist was blocking all common sense. The plant stood taller than the boy, it’s bloom was the size of his head, the petals each came out into a point and at the ends the tips extended into long curls whose color shifted into a deep red. The stem was thick, thicker than his own legs and thorns covered every in of it. He felt like he should want to run but-

 _“Hajime,”_ the familiar voice called again cementing his feet to the floor. _“Hajime,”_ his brain completely blank, all he could hear and all he could think was, “ _Hajime_ ” his eyes began to close.

_“Hajime.”_

_“Hajime.”_

_“…My sweet little Haji-”_

“IWA-CHAN!!!!” A loud petrified scream broke the haze surrounding him as a small solid body slammed into his own, knocking him to the ground. “Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! I-WA-CHAN!!!” The body shouted in his ear shaking Iwaizumi violently.

Hajime blinked several times trying to get a clear view of his attacker that was currently crushing his stomach. Then he saw the short bouncy curls and bulbous brown tear stricken eyes, “Oikawa?”

The child in question was looking down at him, his face contorted with fear and worry, “I-it almo-st k-k-killed you!” He sobbed throwing himself around Iwaizumi’s neck, squeezing tightly. “You mustn’t die! You can’t you are my first and only friend! Please, please, please don’t die!”

Hearing that declaration from the boy…no his friend who had just saved his life broke the wall. He began to weep too clutching at Oikawa, his new friend, with all his might.

The shouting and loud crying immediately alerted the two mothers whom were almost instantly at their children’s sides each calling their individual names. Only to discover the pair desperately clinging to one another as if their life depended on it, bawling their eyes out.

Their mothers looked down at the boys trying to stifle their giggles at the display of affection that was taking place at their feet. The witch was the first to spring into action, “Iwa-chan, Tooru?” her speech was clear, concise sending an odd wave of comfort over the young ones. “Time to stand up.” She said coming down to their level. “Up now.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi gradually quelled their tears and stood up roughly wiping at their puffy eyes. As they got up their little fingers found each other as they grasped on subconsciously needing each other’s touch.

 “Are you okay?” Ayume asked still in awe at how fast Mao had relaxed the kids.   

The boys nodded.

Mao reached out and stroked their tear stained faces, “What on earth happened, that made you cause such a ruckus? Especially when you _know_ ” her eyes bore into Tooru’s, who quickly bowed his head in shame, “you’re not supposed to be in my garden with out me.”

“I-I heard a voice!” Hajime spoke up first, his voice cracking between sniffs, “It called t-to me…and-and I don’t know what happened…” taking his free hand he rubbed his eyes with the back of his small hand.

Tooru’s eyes widened, “It was the flower!” he practically shouted pointing at the bloom, standing only a few meters away, “It tried to kill Iwa-chan! The vines were almost around his neck!”

At these words, Iwaizumi dropped down to her knees gripping her son in a tight hug, Hajime still not letting go of the young Oikawa’s hand. “He saved me,” Hajime whispered looking up at Mao, “Oikawa saved me!”

The witch pinched the bridge of her nose, “Okay…okay, I am not mad,” she breathed sharply, “I am _not_ happy, but I am not mad. That still does not explain you being in here, Tooru you need to tell me why you two were in my garden. You know it is dangerous, Iwa-chan has no idea what is in here he could have seriously hurt himself; what were you thinking?”

“That’s my fault too!” Hajime shouted again. “I said I wanted to explore and I made him show me to the garden…He told me that it would be bad, but I didn’t want to listen.” He bowed deeply. “I AM SO SORRY PLEASE DON’T GET MAD AT TOORU!”

The older Oikawa didn’t look like she truly believed Hajime as she pursed her lips. Standing up to her full height she looked more like the scary witch that all the village children were talking about; “Is this true?” She asked.

“Yes!” Iwaizumi said before Tooru could opened his mouth to argue, “I take full responsibility.” He fell into a kowtow, trying to show how badly he felt.

Not quite believing the proclamation but feeling the sincerity, she tapped on the boy’s spiky head, “Iwa-chan get up, I am no royalty nor a god, that kind of prostration is not meant for the likes of me.” The boy quickly and quietly righted himself while grasping onto Tooru’s hand once more. “Now let’s go back inside and get you two some snacks, shall we?”

The group followed her back in, as the boys ran to the small living room with a small tray of sweets Oikawa gathered for them, Ayume turned to Mao, “What was that plant?” She asked. “I have never seen anything like that before!” her voice was shaky but her curiosity compelled her into questioning.

“Ah, well…” Mao laughed, her demeanor changing back to her charming original self. “You see it doesn’t have a name, anyone who has tried to cultivate it has ended up being eaten by it!” She awkwardly scratched the back of her head, “From what I noticed it taps into the mind of its prey and uses the voice of whomever that person desires to hear to lure its prey. Well at least that’s what I think it does! I typically just feed it rats and use it for more complex potions! Other than that, I don’t know much about it, why it works the way it does…I kind of make it up as I go along!”

She spoke fast not letting Ayume break focus. It was a lot, up until this point she hadn’t truly believe that Oikawa was in fact a witch, she still didn’t quite think it was real, but listening to the boys, and Oikawa explain (not to mention seeing the unique garden) she was becoming less of a skeptic. “So,” she paused trying to wrap her head around all that she had just been told, “…If it has killed everyone who has tried to grow one, how were you able to obtain one?” She rubbed her forehead in attempts to figure out just what everything was.

“Yes, I can see how that can be confusing!” She said excitedly pulling Ayume’s palm off her aggravated forehead and closer to her heart, “It is quite simple, I have yet to desire any one so it is unable to mystify me!” she laughed. “I have had it for so long and it has yet to consume me, and I still have yet to name it.”

“Why not?” Iwaizumi asked, absent mindedly listening to the two children on the floor behind him arguing about the best snacks. “I mean that would have been the first thing I’d have done.”

The witch tapped her sharp chin, “Well I couldn’t think of a name that fit, the mysterious and alluring flower, but I think I have just found the perfect name... Ayume.”

Oikawa flushed a bright scarlet at this obvious flirtation, and proceeded to look away, unable to hold Mao’s piercing stare for a second longer.

“Why does your mom use my mom’s name so freely, it kind of weird?” Hajime looked up at the two adults, not sure of what to make of their interactions.

“My mother is strange,” Tooru said flatly, not paying attention to what was going on, “you get used to it.” He barrel rolled onto Hajime’s back displeased that he was diverting his attentions else ware, “Ignore them, I am way more interesting then dumb adults!” he whined.

Hajime chuckled pushing Tooru off, “Get off dummy, unless you want to wrestle and lose!”

Tooru sat up on his knees puffing out his chest, “Bring it on!” she said right before he lunged back at his new friend.

The rest of the time together went seamlessly, the boys got along famously and little arguments were solved instantly. When the time came for the Iwaizumi’s to leave both mother and son felt as if their life had forever been flipped upside down, Tooru and Hajime hugged each other tight not really wanting to leave their new friend and Mao held a gentle grip on Ayume’s delicate hand as she led them to the door. “Thank you both for coming, I had more fun today than I’ve had in ages!” Oikawa said grinning.

“As have I, next time you must come to our house, we would like that very much. Right, Hajime?” She said awkwardly pulling her hand away from Mao and placing it a top her son’s head.

Hajime wasted no time in responding as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet making the wood underneath creak. “Can Tooru come over tomorrow!?” He tugged at his mother’s skirt to show her the urgency of his request.

His mother smiled, “of course…” she paused looking up into the witch’s bright eyes, “if it is alright with you that is.”

“Yes, Yes, it is! Tooru can come over as soon as he is finished with his lessons!”

“And you are welcome too, Oikawa.”

A breathy laugh left Mao’s lips as she tried to contain her own excitement, “Of course I would be delighted to spend more time with you.”

Happy with the exchange Hajime and Tooru quickly hugged each other one last time, Tooru’s fluffy hair tickling Hajime’s nose as he pulled away. Then abruptly he turned toward the road and sprinted away his faced flushed a bright pink. Ayume apologized and shot after he son calling him in hopes that he would slow down.

The Oikawa’s watched the two retreating bodies until they were completely out of sight, “So? What do you think?” Mao questioned smirking at her son.

Tooru whom was still staring after the stranger that had almost instant become his best friend, “He’s amazing,” he replied a blush of his own dusting his rounded cheeks.

“Told you so.”  


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since that fateful afternoon the Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s had become virtually inseparable. Each day after Tooru was done with his studies he would run as fast as he could to the Iwaizumi’s.  Exuberantly shouting his best friends name repeatedly; his mother usually followed right behind laughing at her son’s enthusiasm.  

On the days Tooru had a lot to study, Hajime would spend time with the older Oikawa watching as she interacted with her customers as well as working her own little bits of magic, making potions or enthusing her plants to grow. His own mother he’d see running around the Oikawa’s home trying her best to sneakily tidy up the place, although much to her chagrin, the clutter never shrank but it luckily never grew either.

XX

It was one such afternoon the sun was in the middle of the sky, the humidity causing clothes to stick uncomfortably to skin even without much activity. It was on this afternoon Mao was bent over a large pot that, sweat slowly dripping off her brow as she added chunks of a putrid smelling root to a greenish colored liquid. She glanced up to see the seven-year-old Iwaizumi staring at what she was doing intensely, that his glace alone could have cooked her potion. Smirking she asked, “Would you like to learn some magic like Tooru, Iwa-chan?”

“YES!” Iwaizumi answered instantly, wanting some more entertainment while his friend was confined to his room for falling behind with his studies. “Will I be able to cast spells? Turn people in to gross animals? Light fires with the snap of my finger? Give Ushiwaka and Tendo pig noses for trying to steal Tooru away from me? Because I would really like to see the look on their dumb-”

Mao quickly held up her hands to stops the kids rant from going places she didn’t want to know about. “Unfortunately, dear no you won’t be able to do that.” She said awkwardly as she threw a white rose head into the elixir, making it flash a bright blue before turning back into a dingy green.

“Why not?” Iwaizumi pouted.

The witch let out a brief sigh, “Well,” she started tapping one of her slender fingers against her lips, “Iwa-chan you were not born with an affinity. Tooru and I are a part of a small group of people who were born with it, I inherited it from my mother and Tooru from me. I don’t know why, but I don’t mind it in the slightest!” She winked at him while ruffling his spiky head. “Although you won’t be able to cast spells I can teach you how to brew potions!”

Iwaizumi’s eyes bulged with raptured interest.

“Most people can brew potions, but very few can do it correctly,” Mao said picking up a wooden spoon stirring the concoction one clockwise the twice counterclockwise. “It will require a lot of patience and focus, which I know you have. Granted the potions you make will not be as strong and you are limited to what you can do without the spell casting…but I will teach you if that is what you desire.”

Iwaizumi dropped into a bow, exhilaration coursing through every inch of his small being. He could spend more time with Tooru this way, he could be helpful to Mao. Most importantly he could learn; it was something he always wanted to do but couldn’t because of his mother’s lack of money and since most of the men who took on apprentices weren’t fond of the Iwaizumi’s and the Oikawa’s relationship, “Please teach me!”

XX

It was late afternoon when Tooru finally caught up with his studies, and as soon as he finished he burst through his door, nearly tripping over his own feet, he ran to find his best friend. “IWA-CHAN!” he shouted finding him and his mother bent over a long scroll surrounded by all sorts of flowers, fungi and moss samples. Confused and slightly perturbed he asked “Iwa-chan, what are you doing?”

The boy in question’s head snapped up at the second call of his nickname. “Your mom is going to teach me how to brew potions.” He answered exceedingly please with himself. He gestured to the scroll and plant life.

“Why?” The youth asked monotoned not missing a beat. He picked up a small chunk of moss and made to put it into the potion his mother had been working on, “It’s really boring, and learning takes forever!” He whined.

“Tooru!” His mother scolded, swatting his moss full hand away before he ruined her creation.

The boy rolled his eyes, setting the sample down on the table. “It’s so boring though.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t disagree more, he picked up a mushroom running the pad of his thumb along the gills, “I think it’s amazing.”

Tooru tutted, “You would!” he hooked his forearm with Hajime’s and pulled him until he was up right, “We have more _important_ and _fun_ things to do!” he said with a pointed look as his mother. “You can teach him some other time! We are going to play!” With this declaration, he marched off out of the house, dragging Iwaizumi behind him.

Even after they were outside Oikawa didn’t let go of Hajime, instead his hand slid down his arm until his palm reached Iwaizumi’s as he interlocked their fingers.

“You’re a brat,” Hajime commented nonchalantly.

“No, I’m not,” Was all he could say as he focused on the dirt road. “You don’t need to that stuff it takes up too much time.”

 The spiky haired boy grumbled, wiping the sweat that was starting to bead on his neck, “That’s what you think, I wanted to learn about the plants and you took me away.” His hand gripping Tooru’s a little tighter.

Oikawa just shrugged, “This is way more important anyway!”

“Really?”

Oikawa look at him in disbelief, “Obviously! Do you remember last week when you were sick and we couldn’t spend time together?” He asked sounding happier then Iwaizumi would like him too considering that was the longest time they had spent apart since they met.

“Yes,” he answered confused.

The boy started guiding him off the dirt road and into the grass, “Well, I was really lonely, and I refused to study anymore sooo I went exploring, and Iwa-chan I tell you I found the most amazing place!”

Very intrigued Iwaizumi moved forward trying to quicken his pace so they can get there faster. “Why am I just hearing about this now!?” he asked excitedly.

“You were sick…and my mom made me make up the stuff I didn’t do at the time. That is why I am showing you now!” They came upon a thick tree line the spikey haired boy gulped but Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand, just before he broke into a run. “This is going to be our spot Iwa-chan!” he called over his shoulder, “Just ours, and it’s beautiful!”

‘ _Just ours,’_ Those words casued Iwaizumi’s breath to catch in his throat, there wasn’t too much that was just between the two of them especially when they spent most of the time around their mothers. _‘Just ours._ ’  

Their adventure took only a few minutes more until the boys were no longer standing in a dense forest, but a small meadow. It was filled with tall grass, a random assortment of wild flowers and it lined with several cherry trees.

“This place is fantastic,” Iwaizumi said mouth agape.

Oikawa flung himself onto his friends back wrapping his arms around his neck, “I told you so!”

The stood their admiring the view for a few more seconds before, “Come on, let’s go in!”

Not wasting another moment, the pair dashed into the middle of the clearing, Oikawa tackling Iwaizumi down once they reached the center, “So you like it?” he asked laughing, while propping his head up with his hands.

Iwaizumi mimicked the position before answering, “I do! I can’t believe you found this place; but I’m more surprised that you found your way back, you’re not the best with directions.”

The offended boy pouted, “Well,” he drawled, “they don’t call me the terrific Tooru for nothing now do they?”

His best friend scoffed lightly pushing Oikawa over, “No one calls you that, idiot.”

“They do to!” Oikawa stated defiantly siting up shoving Iwaizumi, “It is not my fault you are never around to hear it.”

“Not true.”

“How would you know?”

“Because I am _always_ around you dummy,” he said coolly flipping over on his back sliding his hands behind his head.

Oikawa puffed his cheeks out frowning, “Rude.” He slapped the other boys stomach causing his to flinch the tiniest bit, “But I guessssss you’re right we are always together.” He scooted over and laid the back of his head against Iwaizumi’s abdomen.

“Do my ears deceive me, the terrific Tooru giving up so easily!?” he snickered, “The world must be ending.”

“Shut up,” Oikawa snapped back, “I don’t want to ruin this beautiful day with your inability to see the truth.”

Iwaizumi chuckled, “Okay okay” he conceded. They laid in silence absorbing the sun’s rays, the bird calls, as well as quietly enjoying each other’s company.

“We are going to be best friends forever right,” Oikawa asked breaking the quiet.

“Of course, we are,” Iwaizumi answered looking down at the boy against his stomach. “Like I could get rid of you that easily.”

The brunette shot up, face flushed and glaring, “Oh please. You know you love me Iwa-chan.” The one in question rolled his eyes as one particularly strong gust of wind passed over the meadow. Oikawa’s head perked up, “Did you hear that?”

Iwaizumi look at him confused, “The wind?”

“No, no…I think it was my mom…” He said as another stronger gust of wind passed over them, rustling the trees, “Yep, that was definitely her!”

“What?”

Unfazed by the query, the boy stood up stretching, “She’s using the trees and the wind to tell us to come back…she thinks a storm is coming.”

Iwaizumi looked at the cloudless sky the sun shining bright over head, “She can talk to trees?”

“More like talk through them, and maybe to them…but I’m not sure. She’s never been to straight forward with that.” He offered a hand to the boy on the ground, “Let’s go, yeah?”

The boy nodded grabbing hold.

They began walking toward the direction they came, “We’ll come back once the storm stops.” Oikawa said pensively.

Iwaizumi graced him a small smile. “Okay.”

XX

It rained for a week, harsh thunder storms lasted six out of the seven days. The Third day of the week was a particularly bad, the rain came down in buckets, thunder crashed throughout the night and well into the day. Hajime could handle it he was brave and strong…his mother on the other hand was utterly terrified. He wasn’t sure what sparked her fear all he knew was that it started when she was a child and it progressively got more severe as she and her family never acknowledged it.  It was around 5 in the morning when one explosive boom sounded shaking their whole house with the sound alone; Hajime shot out of bed and immediately went to find his mother. It wasn’t too difficult as she was crouched down right outside his door, her long hair covering her face like a screen, rocking back and forth covering her ears mumbling to herself.

“Mom?” He called clearly worried, dropping to her level. He brushed her hair out and away from her face with his fingers, only to see tearing pouring like the rain from her eyes. “It’s okay mom, it’s okay I’m here.

She lifted her head to look at him, as another crack of thunder sounded. Quickly she grabbed Hajime’s hand and wrenched him against her chest clutching him tightly, “Sorry.” Was all she could say with her voice trembling.

Slowly pulling away he gave her a reassuring smile, “How about I make you some tea, that will make you feel better.”

She nodded.

Helping her to her feet they slowly made their way to the kitchen. They were about half way there when another clap of thunder resonated; in that instant Ayume dropped to the floor again clutching her ears. Hajime could help but notice how childlike she looked, feeling nothing but guilt at his inability to calm her nerves. “Wait right here,” he needlessly commented, “I’ll be right back.”

She gave him no visible response, so he assumed she was okay to leave her for the moment. He was fast with the tea thankfully, because when he returned his mother was on her feet. She was as close to the window as her conscious would let her and she was whispering. He didn’t know what she was saying until he got closer.

“Mao…Oikawa Mao…please come,” she sobbed, “Please, please…. I need you…” her voice cracked and died out at the last word but Hajime heard her clear as a bell.

He placed the tea down on the table, before he made his way to his mother. He carefully took her wrist and lead her away from the window to the middle of the room, he took the cup and handed it to her. She took it now not showing any type of emotion. Hajime helped her sit down comfortably, although her body continued to shake mercilessly, she didn’t speak a word.

The boy didn’t know what to do, so he leaned against her gently stroking he arm as she sipped her tea. Ever so slowly the shaking started to ebb, but not entirely she continued to jump at each rumble of thunder but still no sound escaped her lips.

They sat there unmoving as the storm raged on around them.

A loud banging at the door brought them out of their catatonic state. Hajime looked confused at his mom whose sharp eyes began to widen. The knock came again more rapidly and harder. 

The boy ran to the door, flinging it open at the unison call of, “IWA-CHAN!!!”

“What are you two doing here?” he asked looking at the very much there, the very soaked Oikawas. 

The pair walked in shaking their still perfect hair, “Your mother called me, clearly.” Mao said it as if he was silly for asking.

Hajime looked utterly confounded, “But …she just whi- wait what?”

The sound of breaking clay hit their ears as the shorter woman shot up from her place on the floor tea spilling everywhere. It didn’t seem to matter to the older Iwaizumi as she barreled into Mao hugging her tightly.

Mao Oikawa chuckled, “You know if you two had just stayed with us when I offered, it would have made both our lives a lot easier.

“I didn’t want to be a burden,” she said her face buried into the witches drenched clothes.

At that statement, Mao looked down at her son, “I swear you could be her son, neither of you listen to me.” She gave her attention back to the woman clinging to her, separating from her enough to where they could look into each other’s eyes, Mao said with as much conviction as she could muster, “Listen and listen to me good,” her voice was strong and level, “You and your son could never ever be a burden to me and Tooru. Do you understand?”

She nodded.

“Good,” she looked over to Hajime whom had taken a spot next to Tooru, “You make sure she never forgets that.”

“YES!” he answered puffing up his chest.

“Excellent, now let’s get that tea cleaned up, and us dried off.” She gripped Ayume’s hand carefully pulling her to the mess. “Oh, and Hajime please help Tooru get dried off then you two can play to your hearts content.

The boy hesitated, “Shouldn’t I help my mom though?”

“You did your job, and you did a fine job of it too, I thought I was going to be needed much earlier.” She laughed. “Besides you now have a much more difficult job to attend to.”

The boy looked at her, “What do you need me to do?”

She smiled, “I need you to entertain Tooru, I know it seems impossible but I believe in you!” She said skirting towards the kitchen at her son’s indignation.  “Good luck,” she shouted over her shoulder.

XX

“Here you go!” Hajime said handing the drenched boy a rag. “I’ll get you some clothes too.” Oikawa nodded as he plopped himself onto the floor ruffling his hair with the rag. Iwaizumi quickly made work of getting some extra clothes and grabbing another rag to help dry off Oikawa especially his annoyingly perfect hair. “You can change if you want. The tunic might be a little big, but that only because you are so short!”

Oikawa scowled at him as he pulled off his wet clothes throwing it into his unsuspecting friends face. “You say that now, but my mom says that I will grow to be taller than you.” He scoffed pulling on the new garment.

Iwaizumi snorted rubbing at Oikawa’s flawless hair a little harder than before in his own personal revenge. “In your dreams.”

Oikawa whipped his head around sticking his tongue out, “Don’t be mad when I say I told you so!”

The boy again snorted as he nudged Oikawa to turn back around. He continued drying his hair and after enough time past he swapped his rag for a brush and stroked the brown locks. 

As Iwaizumi groomed his best friend, Oikawa began to sing, it started out as a hum but it quickly grew into a song. In that instant, the atmosphere in the room became calm and quiet, it seemed even the raging storm had become tranquil pitter-patter of rain. It was as if the world had paused and all that could move was the two of them.

“What song is that?” Iwaizumi spoke, his voice barley above a whisper.

Oikawa closed his eyes leaning back into the boy doing his hair. “I don’t know,” he mused, “My mom taught it to me. She said it gives people peace of mind… at least for a short while.”

“Oh,” Was all he could answer as Oikawa resumed humming. It was weird Iwaizumi thought, for a song that only calmed the mind had seemed to still everything around them. He wondered if the Elder Oikawa’s influence was this strong.

“Hey, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked still against Iwaizumi’s chest.

Breaking his chain of thought Iwaizumi looking down the slender nose as a tuft of brown hair poked his chin. “What?”

Oikawa didn’t respond right away, he was trying to ponder the what to say next. Clearing his throat, he asked, “Is…your mom okay?” Looking down at his hand he continued, “I mean…ah…what us wrong with her?”

The once relaxing air was gone as a dense weight surrounded their conversation like tar, and in that moment Iwaizumi wished Oikawa would shut up and just start humming again. “Nothing is _wrong_ with her.” He said defensively, “She is just-just scared of storms. She doesn’t like the loud noises.” He pushed the boy away.

“Ow!” Oikawa whined, “I wasn’t trying to be mean!” He rubbed at his elbow that had hit the ground, “I was just curious you brute.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed, “She’s hasn’t liked them since she was little and it only got worse…especially since my dad is gone.” He instantly stopped talking after bringing up his dad. Even though he didn’t remember him it was still a sore topic.

“What happened to him?” Oikawa asked cautiously.

Iwaizumi shrugged, eyes glazed over as he stared at the ground. “I don’t know…mom doesn’t like to talk about it. All I know is that he is gone and not coming back.” That is what his mother told him each time he asked, even though the answer was always the same the way she said it always changed, most times there was sadness but recently her answer was more impartial. “She barely thinks about him anymore ever since we met you I think her mind has been more occupied with keeping your mom out of trouble.”

“She is quite a hassle,” Oikawa agreed.

“Like mother like son,” Iwaizumi taunted.

Oikawa didn’t give a retort, instead he reached his hands up cupping Iwaizumi’s face and with his thumbs he wiped away stray tears that Iwaizumi hadn’t known he produced. As the pads of his fingers dragged across his cheeks Iwaizumi felt his seven-year-old heart quicken. He held his breath until Oikawa wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. “You know I asked my mom if I had a dad once. Do you know what she told me?”

Iwaizumi shook his head.

“She said that she turned him into a chicken and if I asked anymore questions she would do the same to me.” Oikawa scrunched his nose in annoyance, “I know she’s lying, but I also know she won’t tell me. I like to pretend he was someone important like a Warrior or a Magic user like me!” He pulled away puffing up his chest and placing his hands on his hips in mock pride.

This made Iwaizumi laugh, “A Warrior? I think it’s more likely that your mom changed him into a chicken!” He slung his arm around Oikawa taking his other hands index finger flicking his nose, “Besides who needs a dad when you’ve got a best friend!” It wasn’t his best argument but it worked just the same as Oikawa smiled and tackled Iwaizumi into another hug.

XX

Tooru and his mother stayed with the Iwaizumi’s until the rain stopped four days later. When the rain finally did stop the boys were ecstatic,  finally being able leave the confines of the house and once their feet hit the muddy ground they ran. Around the house up and down the nearly washed out road they ran just for the sake of their limbs. Since the rain had kept them inside Mao took it as an opportunity to have the boys do some intense learning, Iwaizumi learn more about plants then his brain could possibly hold and Tooru had nearly set the kitchen on fire with his lesson. Hajime’s mom was not too please about that but luckily it didn’t get out of hand.

“Boys!” Mao yelled after them, “Come back we have some work to do!”

They groaned at the idea wanting nothing more than to go to their spot, but the risk didn’t out way the possible consequences so they returned. “Mom,” Tooru whined, “We want to play we’ve been working all week!”

His mother made a mock frown, “Oh boo-hoo, it won’t take too long and the less you complain the faster it will go.” She bent down running her hand across the sodden ground. “We need to help it grow again.” Underneath her fingertips tiny blades of grass began to pop out of the mud. “Iwa-chan I need you to spread the seeds around and Tooru I need you to help me make it grow.”

“But I don’t know how to do that! I didn’t think you could _make_ anything grow?” Tooru asked perplexed.

“Ah you remember that, you are correct we can’t make anything grow but we can persuade them!” She said taking seeds out of her skirt pocket handing it to the boys. Plucking a single out of Tooru’s hand and laying it in her open palm. “You have to extend your energy into the nature around you and…” she paused closing her eyes taking a few deep breaths and slowly a plant sprouted. The two stared in awe at the display. Dropping the shoot to the ground she looked at them, “So want to get started?”

Without waiting another moment Tooru and Hajime ran around the yard spreading the plants around. Mao chuckled at their enthusiasm, looking down at the ground she spread her energy throughout the yard watching everything begin to grow. Tooru stopped to watch his mother work becoming increasing more impatient to try it himself. Of course, his mother noticed this and gestured for him to try.

At the silent permission Tooru crouched down running his hand along the ground concentrating hard on his goal.

Nothing.

Iwaizumi gazed over to him curious, “You can do it.” He whispered loud enough for only Tooru to hear.

Tooru smirked at the reassurance, he inhaled closing his eye, tiling his face up toward the sun. “Come on. Please come one.” Energy exploded out him in waves that nearly knocked Hajime over. Grass shot out of the ground so rapidly it startled his mother.

“TOORU STOP!” His mother yelled. Cautiously making her way over to his side giving him a shake. “Tooru stop.” She said again.

Slumping against her for support, he blinked rapidly looking over at his mom eyes wide with fear and confusion.  “What-what happened?” He asked before passing out in her arms.

Mao had to readjust quickly so accommodate the dead weight, as Ayume Iwaizumi burst through the doors, “What in the Gods name was that?”

  
“Ahh, well Tooru may have exerted a little too much energy.” She said awkwardly. “Iwa-chan could you please help me…he is surprisingly heavier then he looks!”

Hajime dropped the rest of the seeds onto the ground as he rushed over to her side slugging one of Tooru’s arms over his shoulder. He took on the little witch’s weight by himself dragging him into the house leaving their mothers flabbergasted at his strength.

“How did that happen?” Ayume asked standing next Mao.

“I’m not sure but…” She faded out gawking at the growth of the grass. “I’ve never been able to get anything to grow this much that fast just on will power.” She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “First the almost fire now this…I feel like we are becoming more and more of a burden to you every day. As soon as Tooru wakes up we’ll be out of your hair.

Ayume rolled her eyes sighing, “Listen and listen to me good,” she said in a bad impression of the woman next to her, “You and your son could never ever be a burden to me and Hajime. Do you understand?” She took Mao’s hand, laughing she gave it a comforting squeeze. “Please stay” she cooed, “Please?”

“Using that face is cheating!” Mao scolded, “Now I can see where or should I say who Tooru learned it from!” wrapping he free arm around Ayume’s smaller frame. “We can stay, but we do need to go back tomorrow so my plants don’t die!”

Giggling Ayume whipped around jumping into Oikawa’s arms digging her face into Mao’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa turns 10 and gets a familiar all his own....but he may have some mixed feelings about his new companion.

“IWA-CHAN!!!” The ten-year-old Iwaizumi Hajime was abruptly awoken from his peaceful sleep by a vicious body slam and a shout curtesy of his soon to be ex-best friend. “IWA-CHAN!” the boy shouted again shaking the boy in desperation. Contemplating whether he should play dead Iwaizumi remained unresponsive. Being ignored was not something Oikawa took well as he crawled up onto Iwaizumi’s stomach and began to roughly pat the sleeping boys face, while repeating “Wake up, wake up, wake up.”

The boy wanted to cry, he didn’t understand what he had done to deserve this torture this early in the morning. It was the around the tenth pat to the face did he lose it; not needing or wanting his poor sleeping body to take anymore abuse he sat up and shoved Oikawa away from him using his full force. The brunette stumbled off the futon onto his butt on the floor. “Knock it off you damn cat!”

“Ouch! You brute!” Oikawa shrieked shooting Iwaizumi a dirty look.

Due to it being early the patience he usually had for Oikawa’s antics was gone, as he reciprocated the grumpy face, “What the hell dumbass; I was sleeping!”

Oikawa jumped off the ground in a standing position a broad smile plastered on his face, “Today is the day! TODAY’s THE DAY!” He bounced up and down unable to contain his excitement.

Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times before he remembered the date, “Oh yeah…” he said finally. Getting out of bed he maneuvered around the exuberant boy and put on some of his lighter clothes. “Are you excited?” he asked already knowing the answer.

“What kind of question is that!? OVBIOUSLY I AM EXCITED!” Oikawa smiled so brightly Iwaizumi thought he might go blind from looking at it. “You could be a little more excited Iwa-chan! We’ve be talking about this day since…I don’t know – forever?”

He was excited, although his brain was not awake enough to show it, “I was starting to think this day wouldn’t come fast enough, considering you haven’t shut-up about it since I turned ten.” He said stifling a yawn.

They left his room Oikawa practically skipping down the hall behind him, “What do you think it will be??” he asked his mind running away with endless possibilities, “What- what if it’s a fox?!” luckily Oikawa was so caught up in his day dreams he didn’t hear Iwaizumi scoff. “OH! Iwa-chan! What. If. It. Is. A. DRAGON!” he said enunciating each word eyes wide with pure wonderment.

Iwaizumi looked back at him, “I don’t think dragons exist.” He stated bluntly as he rubbed that last bit of sleep from his eyes.

The young witch tutted, “Do you really have _no_ imagination?” he grabbed and pulled at his friend’s wrist, stopping in the middle of the hall. “The world is full of animals or spirits that could be my familiar and all you can say is ‘Dragons don’t exist’”. Oikawa frowned unimpressed with his friend clear lack of creativity.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “Didn’t your mom say that families typically all get the same type of animals as familiars?”

“Yes, _but_ not in all cases!” Oikawa retorted exasperated.

Unamused Iwaizumi answered, “You are probable going to get a crow so deal with it!” he gave Oikawa a light nudge.

The boy gave his trademark pout, “Why are you so grumpy? Can’t you be more delighted like me?”

“Because you woke me up by jumping on me and screaming,” he deadpanned. They continued their trek down the hall.

“Sorry!” Oikawa apologized sounding more sarcastic then sorry.

“Sure you are.”

“I am!” Oikawa complained.

Iwaizumi said nothing.

When they reached the kitchen, a delicious smell hit their nostrils. “Good morning Hajime!” his mother greeted him, “Are you two hungry?” she turned around holding a bowls of rice and soup.

The boy’s mouths watered at the sight of the food, “We would have breakfast, but we have to meet my mom as soon as possible.” Oikawa interjected looking truly apologetic, “Sorry.”

“Oh, okay I guess it can’t be helped,” She answered a little put out, “But you tell your mother that you are to come here after for dinner! Understand?” She leaned over and smiled as she ruffled the boy hair.

Oikawa grinned, “Of course!”

Hajme’s mother gave them both a kiss on the head, wishing them luck, “Oh and Happy Birthday Tooru sweet heart!” She called after them before they vanished out the door.

The boys trekked along the familiar path that lead to the dense woods. “How is it that your mom is so kind and you are…well you?” Oikawa grumbled kicking up dirt as he shuffled down the road.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Iwaizumi responded plainly. He was plenty kind, he made Oikawa his best friend, didn’t he? They finally made it to the edge of the woods not too far off from where the entrance to their spot was. “Ready?”

“Oh yes!”

Carefully they walked through the wood doing their best to avoid stray roots and tangled undergrowth. It didn’t take too much longer for them to reach the place Mao was residing. She was standing in a small clearing underneath a canopy of branches and leaves that let in very little sunlight.  Moving closer to the opening they saw what she had spent most of the night and early morning doing. There was a large precise circle, it was big enough to take up the whole clearing, almost touching the tress. Not to mention a series of tall candles that aligned the edge. “Tooru! Little Iwa-chan! Come, come but make sure you don’t mess up anything!” She called out to them gesturing them to join her.

They complied.

“You look nervous, are you alright?” She asked. Neither boy know to whom she was addressing, so they both nodded; even though it felt like their hearts were going to burst out of their respective chests.  Mao smiled at them before speaking to her son directly, “Tooru, are you ready?”

Tooru took a deep breath and spoke very quietly, “Yes.”

“Wonderful!” She said guiding him to where she was previously standing in the dead center of the circle. Firmly gripping his shoulder, she looked her son in the eye, “Tooru, if you want this to work you must do as we’ve been practicing. Feel natures energy pulse around, and through you. Once you feel it you ask the earth for your guide and partner. It will hear you and you will be presented with your familiar!”

The next breath Tooru took was much more shaken but he nodded non-the less. Mao and Iwaizumi took this as a signal to step outside the circle. They watched as the young witch stood erect trying to muster every ounce of confidence he could, his facw screwing up with concentration.

Nothing happened.

They waited around for a few hours in hopes that Tooru could make something happen, but the woods remained still just like the boy in the circle. After another hour, Iwaizumi knew something was wrong, Tooru was too nervous and for some reason and it pissed him off. He had been talking non-stop about this every day for at least a month, and it looked like he was about to blow it! Nope, not on his watch, “RELAX DUMBASS!” He roared at the visibly trembling boy.

Tooru jumped his head shot over to them as he looked wide eyes and lost. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and gave him a confident smile and thumbs up for encouragement; one that Tooru awkwardly reciprocated.

Tooru took a huge breath in gradually letting it out as he closed his eyes again.

“Dumbass?” Mao looked down at him incredulously, “Where did you learn that?”

Iwaizumi coughed and receded into himself, ashamed at the vulgarity he used in front of an adult. “We…um…heard it from the old shop keeper in town…He wasn’t talking to us! Just his son!” Iwaizumi added.

Mao was about to comment what she was cut off as the wind around them picked up speed, and their attention snapped to the center of the circle.  The winded circle around his spinning like a slow tornado blowing out all the candles. Iwaizumi looked on intently as Tooru began to say something that they couldn’t head. Iwaizumi tried not to be worried, but it was without a doubt freaking him out!  Then his eyes broke open, glowing a blinding white light.  Scared, Iwaizumi wasted no time in trying to step forward, but the woman stopped him before he could get remotely close to the edge of the circle.

“It’s okay,” she calmed him, “This is all part of the process.” She pulled the boy into her chest and held him tightly, and Iwaizumi wasn’t too sure whose benefit it was for.

Tooru’s body seized: his head whipping back, mouth breaking open into a horrible scream as a ball of light began to emerge from his chest. Iwaizumi fought every instinct to go run in there and save his best friend from the pain, frustrated tears burned his eyes from his inability to do anything.  The screaming didn’t las long though, as his voice faded a ball of light began to grow from his chest.

The pair continued to stare at the boy as the light began to take form, falling away from Tooru just as the glow began to fade and the boy collapsed on the cold hard ground. The onlookers immediately rushed to his side, rolling him over so he was on his back, “Tooru, love? Are you with us right now?” Mao asked, as she carefully lifted his head into her lap stroking his hair as he lay unconscious.

With the simulation of his mother’s hand Tooru sluggishly came around glancing at his surrounding looking back and forth between Iwaizumi and his mother. “Is it a Dragon?” he asked weakly.

They both laughed, “No Dummy,” Iwaizumi said turning on the balls of his feet to pick up a small animal, showing it to his friend. It was a handsome and sleek crow. The bird was young still having some down feathers, not to mention the sheer tiny size of it. It was shaking in Iwaizumi’s hand as he handed it over to Tooru, “I told you it would be a crow!”

Oikawa snorted and sat up to received his familiar, “Hello?” he asked it, carefully stroking its inky feathers.

The crow cocked his head and looked Oikawa over a few times before cawing back.

The young witch was speechless for a moment as he absorbed the small interaction, until Iwaizumi prompted him with a ‘what did he say?’ Oikawa smiled sweetly, “His name is Tobio! He…he’s mine. You’re mine Tobio-chan!” Tears started to stream from his brown eyes.

“Hi Tobio,” both Iwaizumi and Tooru’s mother greeted. It responded with a high-pitched squawk.   

“He says ‘Hi’” Tooru translated.

Mao helped her son to his feet checking him for any injuries, “do you think you can make it home?” she asked cupping his cheeks and looking over his face.

“I think so,” he answered, but when he took his first step forward his legs gave out from underneath him. With fast reflexes Iwaizumi caught him before he hit the ground, and pulled him up so Tooru was standing behind him.

Using his thumb he gesture to his back, “Hop on.” Oikawa obeyed knowing he wouldn’t win this fight, not that he wanted to win it anyway. Climbing onto his friend he rested his head between his shoulder blades leaving enough room for Tobio to fit.  “Comfy?” Iwaizumi asked as Oikawa nodded into his back.

“Oh, Hajime you don’t have to carry him, I can do it.” Oikawa’s mother said looking at the two concerned.

Iwaizumi shook his head, “I’ll do it. Besides its his birthday and I honestly don’t mind.” He could feel Tooru nuzzle impossibly closer at his words, the grip on his clothes tightening as well.

“Iwa-chan is so warm…I like when he carries me.” He muttered loud enough for only Iwaizumi to hear, causing Iwaizumi’s face to instantly heat up and flush red. “I’m hungry.” Oikawa moaned wrapping his arm over his carrier’s shoulder obnoxiously tapping at his chest.

They left the wood, Oikawa half asleep muttering nonsense to his little familiar. As they got closer to their destination everyone perked up at the spectacular aroma that was emanating from the Iwaizumi’s home. Hajime heard a happy noise come from Tooru and his smile grew.

Ayume came out to meet them looking at the tired boys then to Mao. Making her way over she stopped in front of the party and Hajime couldn’t help but notice her taking the witches hand. “So? Where is our new friend?”

Tooru picked his head up enough to hold out his hand that contained the small bird, “Tobio.” Was all he said. Ayume took back her hand and picked up the familiar running two fingers along its neck. “It’s a sweet crow, just like yours!” she said addressing Mao. Tobio softly nipped at her fingers, making her smile. Then her attention went to the tired Oikawa and the now clearly exhausted Hajime. “You let Hajime carry him all the way back?” she asked in disbelief.

Mao shrugged, “That’s what they wanted.”

Ayume rolled her eyes as she handed off Tobio, plucking Tooru off Hajime and held him on her hip. In another swift motion, she picked up her son and held him on her other hip. Both of whom passed out as soon as they were in her arms, “Trust me that don’t know what they want.”

The witch gawked at her, impressed at her sheer strength.

“What?” she questioned bluntly.

Mao stuttered her cheeks blooming a hot pink, “I-I know they aren’t too heavy but they definitely aren’t light, I can carry my son…at l-least.”

The woman snickered, “I’m fine. It’s not the first time I’ve done this.” She turned and headed for the house not before peaking over her shoulder smirking at the flabbergast witch. “You just gonna stand there?” She winked and strolled inside, Mao following eagerly.

In the house, she put the boys on Hajime’s bed, Tobio hopping out of Mao’s grasp so he could cuddle in between the pair.

“Are your sure Tobio isn’t a cat in disguise?” Ayume chuckled.

“I am not positive to be honest.” Mao agreed as pulled Ayume’s back into her chest, prompting Ayume to giggle quietly. Thus, they left the room to be alone together until dinner.

 

XX

The excitement of Tooru’s familiar died off rather fast, due to the need for Tobio to spend every waking minute with Tooru. The boy wouldn’t have found it as bothersome if his mother hadn’t heavily insisted that they needed to be alone together at least until Tobio became really bonded with him. That was all well and good until when Mao said alone she meant without Iwaizumi, which lead to Tooru having a fit and nearly catching his own room on fire.

Iwaizumi didn’t mind as much, sure he missed his best friend but on the upside, he got to spend more time learning about herbalism, botany, and the art of potion making. He also got to witness Mao take care of patients and well as help making elixirs to cure their ailment. All in all, it was rather exciting for Iwaizumi.

One of those afternoon, after the elder Oikawa had sent away her last customer, a loud and depressed groan came from the direction of Tooru’s room, “MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!” he complained through the door.

“What is wrong Tooru?” Mao asked slightly annoyed as this was the twentieth time he had called her that day.

Tooru groaned, “Can I _please_ spend time with Iwa-chan? I _know_ he’s here!”

“You already know the answer to that Tooru,” she responded in the sing son voice that Tooru had adopted.  She picked up a mandrake root and minced it into tiny chunks before dropping it in a bag that had already contained several cherry blossoms.

“But Tobio-chan is sooooo dumb,” he shouted quickly followed by a cry of pain and an indignant squawk from the offended.

Iwaizumi laughed, “He came from you! Aren’t you supposed to make him smarter?”

  “Traitor, Iwa-chan!”

Mao rolled her eyes, shaking the leather back, “Maybe tomorrow you can hang out”

“You _said_ that yesterday!”

Iwaizumi snorted before looking outside, “I actually have to go now.” He raised the volume of his voice to Tooru could hear, “I need to help my mom with supper! Thank you for teaching me today.” He bowed to the older Oikawa, “See you later!” he called behind him and he slipped out the door.

Once clear of the door Iwaizumi made a dash toward their secret meadow and waited. He stood in the middle gazing over the scenery; it looked exactly as they had found it except the cherry trees just contained leaves and rotten cherries instead of blossoms. With a deep sigh, he dropped in the middle of the field feeling contentment that came with his and Oikawa’s excursions here. He missed those days it felt like an eternity ago since he saw him for more than an hour, it was distressing. He missed those stupid big brown eyes…and that dumb perfect hair, he missed it so much that his heart hurt.

Nearly a half an hour later the young witch came tumbling into the meadow, out of breath and cradling the small bird in his sweaty arms. “You took your time.” Iwaizumi commented hotly.

Oikawa frowned, “ _You_ didn’t say the code word.” He grumbled making his way closer, “And when I figured out what you meant, every time I tried to sneak out stupid Tobio-chan kept cawing! So  I had to take him with me.” He glared at the crow until it flew off his hand onto Iwaizumi’s chest nestling into him.

Iwaizumi laughed as he caressed the bird’s head while patting the ground next to him for Oikawa to sit. “I think you mom is on to out code word, and you know I like Tobio he is sweet.”

Oikawa accepted the invitation to sit as he plopped down on the ground laying out in his usual position with his head-on Iwaizumi’s stomach. “You don’t have to spend every waking moment with him.” He groaned shoving the palm of his hands into his eyes and then raking his finger though his hair. “Granted he is really good at learning some magic; really good, but I swear he is dumb with everything else…not to mention anno-OW!”

Tobio, understanding Oikawa, bit at the boy’s ear in irritation.

“You didn’t have to come!” He yelled rubbing at the sore spot.

Tobio didn’t acknowledge his complaint instead he cuddled closer to Iwaizumi, “I think he is cute!” he pat his head gently in which he received and affectionate caw from the bird.

Oikawa scoffed crossing his arms, “I wish you were a dragon.”

The older boy rolled his eyes giving Oikawa a light thump on his head, “Why do you have to spend so much alone time with him?” he asked trying not to put on display the loneliness he felt not being able to be with him.

“My mom said it was so he would get attached to me,” He yawned turning his head to face Iwaizumi’s, “I think it’s to make sure he has unwavering loyalty! Not to mention my magic becomes stronger the closer he is….so I mean he helps but I wish he wasn’t so ya know himself.”

Iwaizumi snorted, “It would probably help if you treated him better! He’s not bad at all, he’s very nice to me!”

Tobio warbled something as he turned his head away shyly.

“Oh, shut up you!” Oikawa growled carefully shooing away the crow, a hot blush caking on his cheeks. Sitting up he huffed trying to grab hold of his familiar, leading to nothing but more grumbling and cries of pain.

Shifting to his side Iwaizumi watched the ensuing chaos laughing at the antics of his best friend. “What do you think your mother will do when she noticed you’re gone?” he asked suddenly.

Oikawa froze a brief shiver ran though his spine at the thought. “I have no idea, I just know she’s going to be mad.” He answered taking he attention away from the bird. “I don’t even care at this point, I needed to get out of that room as be with my best friend!”

Iwaizumi’s ears burned at the words, but he said nothing.

“We should come up with another code word!” the witch boy declared suddenly.

 Sitting up Iwaizumi agreed, “We need to pick a better one because ‘Milk bread’ was stupid.

“It wasn’t stupid! _You_ just never used it right!” Oikawa argued.

“Whatever! What should our new one be?”

“Dragon Man!”

“NO, how would you even use that without being suspicious?!” The boy pinched the bridge of his nose, “You’ve been by yourself too long you lost your common sense.”

Oikawa shrugged, “What about Tobio is annoying.”

Iwaizumi glared at him, “No we are not using that!” He looked to the bird whom had since perched on his shoulder as a safe spot. “You are not annoying Tobio! I can’t say the same for the DUMBASS over there but you are good!” Tobio cawed happily rubbing his head against Iwaizumi’s spiky hair.

“You think of something then,” the boy retorted grimacing at the display off fondness between the other two. He stood up and stomped away a few feet before sitting down facing away from them.

The grass ruffled as Iwaizumi stood up making his way over to his pouting friend. Not appreciating Oikawa obviously ignoring him he tackled him, making sure to be careful of Tobio, he wrapped his best friend in a head lock before digging his knuckles into his scalp. Then, he not so nicely he flipped him over and sat on his stomach looking down at the boy displeased.

Oikawa returned the look before propelling Iwaizumi off himself laughing.

“What about ‘Cicada’…I like catching them and I don’t think either of our parents would think much of it?”  he cocked his head to the side a smile playing at his lips as he looked at the witch boy contemplate his suggestion.

“I suppose that would work,” He placed his fingers on his chest in mock perfection, “Although it’s not as good as my idea but it is fine!”

Iwaizumi chuckled as he crossed his legs, leaning forward placing his elbows on his knees staring at Oikawa intently, “So what kind of magic have you two been practicing?”

At this Oikawa’s brown eyes began to sparkle, “Tobio-chan!” He shouted holding his arm out for the bird to land on it. “Okay, the one we practically master is where I can _see though his eyes!!!_ ” The excitement was palpable, “Watch this!” The witch and crow faced each other as Oikawa chanted under his breath.

Iwaizumi watched as their eyes glowed a faint yellow before Oikawa’s changed all together from his normal chestnut brown to a steely gray…Tobio’s eyes. He gawked at them as Oikawa clicked his tongue and warbled at his familiar; like a shot the crow took off.

Oikawa stood still but his head jerked in all sorts of directions, his eyes scarcely blinking. “There is a flower about a hundred meters away, it’s a deeper red with lots of petals. The middle has long bright yellow…stamen? Tobio this it would look pretty in Iwa-chan’s …hair,” Oikawa’s paused trying to hide his embarrassed expression, “Stupid bird,” he mumbled to himself, “I think it’s a umm…”

“Red Camellia,” Iwaizumi finished his face a pink from Oikawa earlier comment, “Your mom uses it in love potions.” he rubbed the back of his neck, “It used to be seen as bad luck to Warriors because it falls apart all at once instead of piece by piece.” He noticed Oikawa looking at him…well more like looking through him as he still had Tobio’s eyes. He didn’t look like himself it made him uncomfortable, not sure which was looking at him. “What? I actually listen when your mom tells me something.”

Blinking a few times Oikawa’s eyes flickered back to their usual color, “You know she isn’t here you don’t have to be a kiss ass know-it-all.” He teased before whistling to Tobio. The Bird made a show of flying back down to his master making sure that the sun hit his wings perfectly making Iwaizumi smile at him. “And you!” Oikawa started as Tobio landed on his shoulder, “stop forcing your thoughts on me, you’re just going to make me dumber.”

“Don’t be that way,” Iwaizumi scolded, “And I am not a kiss ass!”

Oikawa opened his mouth to retort but at that moment the trees shook with an invisible violent force, “Shit…she knows” he said ominously, “I have to go! Tobio code: 1441! This is not a drill!” The witch and his familiar raced toward the woods but not before Oikawa waved and shouted, “See you later Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi watched him disappear melancholy smile on his spread on his face as a small chuckle escaped his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing it!
> 
> WARNING:  
> The next couple chapters the rating will go up and the story will start to take a darker route!
> 
> If anyone has questions, just wants to chat, or *cough* give me advice on how to be more descriptive *cough* you can fine me at my tumblr: maxcapacitytrash 
> 
> THANK YOU!

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry about the bad grammar, if there is anyone who would like to be my beta reader please let me know. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! updates will probably be on the slower side but I will do my best to get them out as fast as i can manage.


End file.
